


Seeing You In The Stars

by CapsfavGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Angst, Jon Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Jon and Damian's wedding anniversary





	Seeing You In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is short but honestly I'm just glad to be writing again.

Jon stepped into the dark bedroom with a soft smile. He made his way to the cushion topped chest sitting at the foot of the large bed, pulling a thick comforter from the sealed plastic bag. Pressing the soft material tightly to his chest, he breathed in the familiar scent. The floorboards groaned underfoot as he stepped to the dresser picking out the plushest, most comfortable sweater. It was well worn, the faded blue emblem emblazoned across the chest barely visible.

The sun fell, almost completely hidden beyond the horizon of vast farmland. Purple blue twilight hovered above him as he spread the blanket on the farmhouse's rooftop. A low whine issued from behind him. Krypto padded toward him, two pillows in his mouth. Running his hand over the ear, before scratching along the neck, "You know he hates when you drool on his pillow," he admonished softly, stroking the white fur, "Thanks boy, now go on," he shooed him away gently.

Padding the pillows one last time, he took out his phone turning it off. The sweater folded carefully beside him, waiting for its wearer. Resting his head on his knees arms wrapped around them he looked at the simple band on his slender finger. Drawing in a deep breath, he set the hand down on the blanket. Eyes closed he could feel the fingers entwine with his, rough and calloused from a lifetime of training and fighting. His smile widened as he felt the grip tighten, before falling. 

Tears threatened when he opened his eyes to the empty hand. Swiping at them he focused on the sky just as it came to life. The meteor shower danced across the night sky, brilliantly. He watched until the vibrant earth grazer dragged it's way across the horizon. Seeing the rare miracle of light, caused his chest to tighten, "Happy Anniversary, Dami," he whispered to the night sky.

Curling up beside the cool, empty pillow he buried his face into the faded black sweater so he became enveloped by the scent of his husband. Remembering the feel of Damian's hand brushing over his face. For a moment, fleeting and brief he recalled with perfect clarity what it felt like to be held in the other man's arms. Shaking as he wept into the fabric, "I love you Dami," he whispered to the air. Wishing with all his being to hear the warm voice telling him, "And, I you, Beloved," one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back to writing... yay? Unfortunately, I only seem able to churn out angst and still not able to continue other fics. Sooo, here we are I hope you enjoy


End file.
